


3 in a row

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, but adrien is sweet so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette hasn't heard from Chat in three days and she's starting to get anxious (that's an understatement). So of course, she has to freak out about it in class, and Adrien has to be the one that follows her out of the classroom to comfort her.So...basically...your average reveal fic okay.





	3 in a row

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I wrote this over the summer, so it's not very good but I wanted it out of my notes and posted so here u are. 
> 
> also, the title doesn't make sense but I'm uncreative in that section soooo like...just roll with it okay.

It had been three days. Three days of worrying. Three days of anxiety and three days of Marinette constantly pulling on her hair. The last Akuma attack had been then, three days ago, and it was so vivid in her head. The akuma had pushed her off a roof, and she had thankfully caught herself with her yo-yo. She was scared—where had Chat been? She kept on trying to ward off the akuma with taunts of how Chat would spring up behind them and attack. But the akuma had just laughed.

 

“Your precious kitty isn’t coming.” They had sneered, hitting Ladybug with a blast of orange energy. And the akuma had been right. There was no sign of him—Chat. Maybe he was sick, or maybe his Kwami was sick...or maybe...he had found out Ladybug’s secret. Found out who she was and was so disappointed that he didn’t even want to save Paris with her. That last thought brought tears to her eyes. Her body tensed and she clenched her teeth, staring straight ahead. Currently, she was in class, and couldn’t get Chat out of her head, no matter how hard she tried to focus on whatever Mme Bustier was trying to teach. She usually wouldn’t have admitted it, but she was worried. So so _so_ worried _. A_ new idea surfaced. What if Hawkmoth had caught him? What if Hawkmoth had the black cat miraculous and the only way he would give Chat back (presumably in civilian form) was for Ladybug’s earrings. What if chat was being used as bait. Marinette felt her blood boil and her fists clenched. The hand that held her pencil snapped, and it was loud enough for Alya to turn her head curiously and raise a brow at her.

 

“Mari, you good?” She whispered, leaning towards her. Marinette sighed and nodded her head, trying to wash away any thoughts of Hawkmoth and Chat. She placed her hands on her desk, pushing the broken pencil to the side and shuffling through her bag for a new one. After a moment she found one. It was a pretty normal pencil, except it was black instead of yellow, with a green eraser. The tip was still perfectly sharp, as she had never used it before. She didn’t recognize it immediately, and then it hit her. Chat had given it to her during patrol, when she had accidentally let it slip that she was into art.

 

“Something to remember me by.” He had said, leaning forward. She had pushed him away with a finger, though she was smiling. He had then followed up with “I have a matching one—with your purrr-fect spots on it.” That had made her giggle, and later that night she ran her fingers over the pencil before safely tucking it into her bag. For luck, she had told herself.

Her fingers tightened around the base of the pencil and she tried to stop herself, but a quiet sob broke through her tightly closed lips. That certainly got more attention from just Alya. She, as well as Nino and—are you kidding?—Adrien turned to look at Marinette.

 

“Girl, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Alya extended a gentle hand and placed it on Marinette’s arm. She nodded, but her voice betrayed her.

 

“No.” She whispered and looked away from Alya, back down to her pencil. Alya’s brows creased and she raised her hand, turning to the front of the room.

 

“Mme Bustier? May Marinette and I be excused?” That caused the rest of the class to turn towards the two girls. Marinette could feel her eyes welling up with tears and she was grateful for Alya, she was, but god, did she have to make it a huge spectacle? Marinette pulled away from Alya’s hand, which was still resting on her arm.

 

“Thanks, Alya. But it’s fine. I’ll just—go by myself.” On shaky legs, she pushed her way out of her chair, grabbing her bag and rushing out the door, still feeling the hot gaze of her classmates. As she made her way down the stairs, her vision blurred and chest tightened. She needed to get out of here. She stumbled down the stairs and out the door. Tears broke free and ran down her face as she flung herself down the stairs leading up to the school and being ladybug, she was able to catch herself. She ran away, the opposite direction from her house and found a bench. It was where she and Adrien had eaten quiche. God, Adrien. He definitely saw her dramatic exit from class, and probably thought she was weird. The moment she sat down on the bench, Tikki flitted out of her purse and shoved herself against Marinette’s tear streaked cheek. She didn’t say anything, because Marinette was pretty sure she knew what was getting her so upset. She cradled Tikki on her hand. She closed her eyes and they stayed there, Marinette’s breathing slowing down. The two of them were so caught up, that they didn’t hear someone approach them, until a twig snapped. Marinette’s eyes flew open and she found herself staring straight at Adrien. Her breath caught and she stood up.

 

“It’s not what it looks like!” She blurted.

 

“Not what what looks like?” Adrien smiled, looking at her funny. Something rustled in Marinette’s purse and she glanced over just in time to see Tikki’s shape flatten out. She let out a breath of relief and turned back to Adrien.

 

“Never-nevermind.” She shook her head and sat back down. Adrien continued to stand there, before stepping forward and sat on the edge of the bench.

 

“Oh!” She scooted over, allowing Adrien to have more room. “Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly, then turned away from him, staring ahead. She was still holding the pencil, and she turned it over and over in her hand.

 

“what’s that?” Adrien’s voice snapped her out of her daze and she looked down at the pencil. Her heart dropped, and she felt herself weaken again.

 

“A gift from...from a friend.” Her voice trailed off.

 

“Ah.” Adrien grew quiet. “Why do you look so sad?” He sounded nervous, like he didn’t want to upset her even further. She was caught off by the question, but then decided she had to talk about her situation someway or any other. And she could do it...without revealing herself...right?

 

“Because,” she sighed sadly, “I don’t know where he is. The friend who gave me this pencil. I haven’t seen him in almost four days and, and I’m just worried.” She stopped but then continued. “And he would be so smug about me being worried. He would tease me. But I can’t help it! I know that there’s nothing wrong, but-but I can’t just help thinking that there is something wrong.” Her eyes stung, as tears began to grow. She straightened up, clenching her fists in her lap. Marinette opened her mouth again, and instead of words, a broken sob came out. Her cheeks flushed with shame as the tears began to fall.

“I just wish he would tell me why he hasn’t...shown up! Or maybe...maybe he is gone? Maybe he found out something and, and doesn’t like me anymore?” She managed to get the words out through her crying, and she didn’t dare look at Adrien. She was a blubbering mess and he didn’t need to see her full on like that. She wiped her nose with her shirt.

 

“I doubt that, Marinette.” He said quietly, and his voice was closer than before.

 

“How would you know? God, I don’t know why I care so much when I know he’d be disappointed. I know he can take care of himself, or whatever the hell he would say, but...doesn’t he know that I care about him? He’s my partner for crying out loud! And—and I love him! God that stupid _stupid_ cat _!_ Next time I see him-if I ever do- I’m throwing him off the Eiffel Tower.” She raised her voice, violently throwing the pencil on the ground, glaring at it. The words were out before she could even think about what she was saying, and then her hand flew to her mouth and she whipped around to Adrien. His eyes were...wet? He was staring at her, wide-eyed, cheeks pink and mouth open in a round O.

 

“Oh my god...if you just. If you caught on, please don’t say anything! Please!” Her hands slapped onto Adrien’s legs and she stared forcefully at him. He didn’t say anything, just continued looking at her, like she was a fucking goddess or something. 

 

“Say something!” She pulled herself away from him and hastily grabbed for her bag, wrapping her arms around it and pulling it close to her chest. Adrien closed his mouth and swallowed. Now she was just getting angry. Yeah, big shocker. Stupid, clumsy, little Marinette is Ladybug. She stood up and walked away, but not before bending down and picking up the pencil.

Just then, Adrien seemed to regain his voice and called out after her.

 

“Wait! M’lady!” A shock ran through her body and Marinette stood still. Her heart began to beat faster. She turned back around and took long strides over to Adrien, stopping a few feet in front.

 

“What...did you just call me?” Her voice trembled. it couldn’t be...people knew chat called her that, right?

 

“Marinette...” Adrien whispered, looking up at her with sad, but hopeful eyes. “...princess.” A spark tore through her chest. Nobody knew about that. About the late night visits from chat on her balcony, the nickname he gave her, which she must admit, always pleased her. So that must mean...Chat Noir was sitting right in front of her. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. It felt like her soul disembarked from her body, and everything played fast forward in her head. Every time there’s an akuma in class, they’re the two that always manage to sneak out. She just thought he would go home, per his father's request. And the way they looked. God, she was blind. The green eyes, the blond hair, and that smile. The smile that Chat gave her whenever they talked quietly on the rooftops. The smile that Adrien Agreste was giving her right now. Lopsided, lips spread wide over his teeth. She blinked. And then blinked again. The shock settled deep within in her bones, and it must’ve taken too long because that smile was starting to fade. It shrunk, and he frowned, brows furrowing. The playful sparkle in his eyes ebbed away, and it was just sadness. Why was he frowning? He looked so...upset. Marinette reached out and brushed a lock of his blonde hair out of his eyes and knelt down on her knees, looking up at him. Her hand moved to cradle his cheek, and without thinking, he leaned his face into it.

 

“Chat?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he caught it and smiled, but it wasn’t genuine. It was still so, so, sad. It broke her heart. She moved her other hand to his face and cupped his face in between her palms. His cheeks were warm, and they grew hotter by the second as they stared into each other’s eyes. She couldn’t believe it.

 

“I can’t believe it.” She broke out into a soft smile and shuffled closer. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, do anything. But she was still upset. Marinette then frowned and pulled away. His face fell and he straightened up, looking away.

 

“You’re disappointed...aren’t you.” Adrien was quiet, hurt clearly coating each word.

 

“What? No! No! I am not, definitely not disappointed!” She scrambled to her feet, waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head. “I am the total opposite of disappointed! Very happy, and wow, I’m so stupid. I can’t believe it. The similarities. The hair,” she reached out and ruffled his hair, before jerking her hand back and blushing, “the eyes. The eyes, ohmygod. They’re not the same...obviously, but still...they’re so similar!” She rambled on but realized she wasn’t making anything better, as Adrien’s face was still forlorn. Marinette sat down on the bench next to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn towards her. “You silly kitty, I could never be disappointed. Chat Noir and Adrien are both—both amazing people, and gosh, I don’t think I could be any more happier. I’ve had a crush on you, Adrien, for the longest time, and I’ve had s crush on...you, Chat, for probably equally as long, I just haven’t realized it until recently.” She spoke quietly, nervousness spread thickly throughout her words. Adrien looked at her, his eyes wide, cheeks still the pinkest she’d ever seen them.

 

“Seriously?” He blinked at her with those green eyes.

 

“Seriously.” She nodded. Her smile faltered and she looked down. “Although...I’m another story. I guess you’d never expect clumsy Marinette to be such a graceful superhero, huh?” She laughed at herself, her gaze flicking upwards to him. His jaw visibly hardened and he shook his head violently.

 

“No! Absolutely not! I couldn’t ask for anyone else to be my lady.” He smiled, subtly winking at her. “I was afraid you’d be Chloe or something. God, I would never forgive myself for being in love with _her”_ Adrien laughed, then he realized what he said and blushed, and god, Marinette didn’t know it was possible for him to get even cuter. She giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I love you too, kitty.” She cupped his face between her hands again and leaned in close, their noses almost touching. A goofy grin spread across his face and he crossed his eyes playfully.

 

“I didn’t notice how many freckles you had, m’lady.” He shook her hands off his face and did what she was doing moments before, placing his large hands on her face. Marinette’s entire face flushed red, and it took everything in her system to not squeal and pull away in embarrassment. He ducked his head down and brushed his lips across her cheeks, then the bridge of her nose and pulled back. Heat flared throughout Marinette’s body, and she bowed her head down, burying her face in his shoulder. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. She squeaked then, curling her hands into his chest. When her heart finally calmed down, just the smallest amount, Adrien pulled back and cupped her face again. He searched her face, she wasn’t quite sure for what.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, and Marinette nodded, her neck growing warm. He smiled before pulling her face close, and their eyes both fluttered shut. It was like the world was slow motion.Marinette could feel his breath blowing softly on her cheeks, nose, her lips. He was so close, and when their lips touched, it was like breaking free from a confined space. There was so much tension the past few minutes, romantic, sexual, anger, whichever it was, the moment they kissed, it all dissolved. All the pressure disappeared into thin air, and the only thing she could focus on was Adrien’s mouth. How it was softly pressed against hers, his lips plush, warm, comforting. One of his hands moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, and her hands were still awkwardly pressed against his chest, so she slid them up into his hair, tangling her fingers in the locks. He sighed against her, parting his lips slightly. It took Marinette by surprise, and as she had had very little kissing experience, and didn’t really know what to do, followed his lead. Their lips moved slowly, softly against each other. After a while, not longer than a minute, but it felt as though it lasted an eternity to Marinette, they pulled away, each opening their eyes on their own accord. When Marinette opened hers, she was greeted with the soft gaze of Adrien’s eyes. It shocked her and would be something she’d definitely need to get used to. If anything happened between them, not to get ahead of herself or anything. She blushed, and let her hands fall to his shoulders.

 

“Whatcha thinking of?” He nudged his nose against her cheek, smiling. She glanced at him shyly.

 

“Just...that I’d have to get used to this.” Adrien looked at her quizzically. “Like...after we, uh, kiss. It’s still unbelievable. To me, anyways. Because I’ve liked you for so long and I never thou—.” Marinette was cut short by Adrien tightening his fingers at the hair at the nape of her neck and bringing her forward, kissing her much more forcefully than before. She squealed, and his lips curled up as he laughed, the vibrations deep in his chest, a comfortable feeling against Marinette. When they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, staring at the fountain spewing water into the air. Something dawned on her, and she looked up at Adrien.

 

“Why are you even here? How’d you get out of class?” She asked, blinking up at him curiously. He smiled softly at her, taking in her wide blue eyes and freckled pink cheeks.

 

“Mme. Bustier asked Alya to go after you, but she _insisted_ for it to be me.” He laughed again, tugging on one of her pigtails. “And I just got out in time to see you dash your way over here.” Marinette smiled and nuzzled closer to him, her arm firmly pressing against his chest, and shirt. Something wiggled underneath her, and with a grunt, something small and black, with an unusually round and large head forced its way from under his shirt.

 

“Heeey.” It groaned, blinking two large green eyes sleepily. Marinette’s heart filled. Was this Adrien’s Kwami? She tentatively put her palm out and the little creature, which now sort of resembled a strange looking cat, floated down into her hand. It looked up at her, then did a double take. He looked from Adrien to Marinette and then back again.

 

“You...Ladybug?” It wrinkled it’s little nose, confused.

 

“You knew?” Adrien practically yelled, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. The little Kwami rolled his eyes and snuggled into Marinette’s hand.

 

“I could sense her own kwamis presence in class. Speaking of, where’s Tikki?” His little ears wiggled and he glanced around. Marinette’s bag shifted and then a small red blur flew out of it, knocking the cat Kwami off of Marinette’s hand, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. They both caught themselves and laughed.

 

“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed flying circles around him. Plagg’s sleepy expression was replaced with one of joy and excitement, and the two of them giggled happily. After their moment died down, Plagg turned to Adrien.

 

“So you told her?” He flew close to Adrien’s face and smushed his cheek.

 

“What? No! She told me! That she was—is, Ladybug!” Adrien stammered face flushing. Marinette faked an expression of hurt and pushed her self away from Adrien, a small pout gracing her lips.

 

“I was upset! I couldn’t control what was coming out of my mouth, kitty.” She pinched one of his ears, sticking her tongue out slightly. Adrien laughed and leaned into her touch.

 

“I think you also said that you love me?” He wiggled his brows, breaking into a cheeky grin. Marinette wanted to push his smug face away but she was lost in his eyes again. Blushing, she bit her lip and ducked her head down, staring up at him through her thick lashes. His smile widened and his hand cupped her face, thumb running over her cheek.

 

“I guess I did.” Despite having kissed minutes before, she was still shy, butterflies blooming in her stomach. Adrien tilted her head up, eyes swimming with admiration or something of that sort. It was the same gaze he gave Ladybug. Well, the same gaze he gave her. His fingers moved to under her chin, fingertips pressing just enough for it to still be comfortable. His hand curved around her cheek and tugged her closer to him, bringing their lips together.

 

“Ewww,” Plagg complained from wherever he was floating, but Tikki shushed him.

 

Marinette smiled against Adrien’s mouth and leaned into the kiss, pressing her hands flat against his chest. He moved his lips and kissed gently behind her ear, causing her to giggle. He fingered her lobe between his fingers, running his thumb over the round shape of her earring.

 

“This your miraculous?” He whispered against her skin, making her shiver. She nodded, blushing, tucking a strand of hair behind the ear he kissed. Adrien lifted a hand and showed her his ring, the silver flashing in the sun. She reached out and traced a finger over the small paw print engraved in it.

 

“Silly kitty, now I can take it and give it to Hawkmoth.” She threatened playfully and began to slip it off his finger, wiggling her brows.

 

“Don’t you dare!” He snatched his hand back and glared at her. She giggled and shook her head.

 

“I would never, there’s no one else I’d rather have as Chat.” Marinette’s face softened and she smiled. Adrien’s heart fluttered and rubbed his palms on his jeans.

 

“You mean it?” He asked her softly, blushing deeply. Marinette blinked up at him and he momentarily got lost in her deep blue eyes. He shook himself out his trance when she reached up and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

 

“I mean it, chaton.”


End file.
